


Best Desserts

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, Terato - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Naga, Smut, Terato, feederism, male monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Best Desserts

“I want you plump. This is what we do what we do.” The voice bounced around the walls. You sat in the floor, propped up by pillows with a vast array of treats all around. The food could feed so many people. Your thoughts wandered to your previous home. 

How you got to your new home was quite a tale. You were the daughter of a prominent merchant. Your other sisters had all been married off as you were to be. Your father was less worried about his reputation since you were of many siblings so you were sent off to live with your suitor. You were entirely thankful for your suitor being sweet and kind. There was but just one problem with him. 

“I can eat no more!” You called out to him, hands delicately caressing your gently pooched out stomach. Since coming here, you had gained so much more weight than before. It was a sign of wealth but your dearly beloved was taking it to extremes. A beautiful gold necklace covered your bare breasts with a simple gold chain keeping your skirts around your waist. Most of your skin was kept exposed for his delight with long slits in your dresses to expose leg. You licked your fingers of the sugary delights that covered. 

“Love!” His voice clicked from somewhere. You heard the rustling as he gathered himself to come to you. You looked towards the doorway as he slithered, bare chest with several pieces of jewelry dangling from everywhere. The man was handsome. A wealthy political figure in your city that so happened to be a naga. His lavender eyes fell upon your thick figure and quickened the pace. His soft, almost white hair curled around his face as the pale man came to your side. His lower snake half curled around your whole area at least for times before settling himself. “You barely savored anything,”

“Peltro.” You gazed upon his pearl-like scales before facing him. “I am full. I cannot take another bite. “

“For me?” His strong arms came across you to take pieces of food off the tray. You opened your mouth and took everything he gave you. You licked his fingers and sucked the flavor off. 

“I can do no more though. I am to burst.”

The tip of his tail rattled. “Not yet, I hope. I have yet to fill you with children.” He came down to kiss you, reaching beneath your necklace to feel your chest. “How you have swollen lately. I am maddened by my love.”

“It bodes well with your humors though.” You laughed softly and took another snack from his hands. Peltro leaned down to lick jelly from your chin as it came from your dessert. 

“If it involves you, everything bodes well with me.” You leaned back further into your pillows, his fingers coming to your mouth with snack after snack. He watched with heated haze as you continued to feast. “You eat so much better when I am with you. “

“Maybe take it as a sign to spend more time with me.” You jabbed at his cheek while licking your lips of frosted delights. 

“I am but busy man, my love. I cannot always be by your side despite the hardest that I try. “ The naga coiled closer around your surroundings. You rolled your eyes with defiance as he nudged another pastry to your lips. He continued again with more intent as his tail rattling. You finally opened your mouth to take it. He swooped in then to take you for himself, hot breath against yours. The flavor of dessert swam with the aphrodisiacs of your betrothed’s saliva. He was sweet when he wished to be. Now was not the time. 

His grab came beneath your necklace again, exposing skin as he dragged the expensive piece from the skin. You arched your back as your nipples were teased, him pulling on them until pleasure turned to pain. He licked up your face with a heavy breast in each hand. Your suitor pulled back to look at you, mess on your face and skin flushed from rough play. His hands trailed over your stomach and squeezed your sides to watch his fingers dig into such mailable body. 

“I wish to have you here and now. May I?” His voice was low. 

You couldn’t help but giggle. “I told you that you do not have to ask for it anymore. We have been together for many a time now that I do not fear of consequences. “

“I will continue to ask until we are married, my love. It is only right since I continue to defile good daughter under a father’s nose.” He yanked on the delicate chain keep your skirts on. You were bare underneath him. Peltro pulled your legs closer towards your chest but carefully to make sure you could still breathe. He nosed between your legs and then your folds before his wicked snake tongue worked wonders on your insides. You squealed beneath him, heart racing at the way his mouth worked your lower lips. He had you slick with desire in no time. With that, he worked his way lower and devoured your puckered hole. He spread you wide and spit, his saliva thick. That devilish tongue wiggled into your hole. You were kept in position by his steady hands on your calves. The whole entire house would hear your lustful tone. 

Each hole was properly prepared. Peltro stayed between your legs much longer than needed. The tightening of pleasure was beginning in your stomach. You called his name. His fingers started to work on your sensitive bud while tongue stayed in your ass. You scream came forward with gusto as you gushed, squirting over him. Your toes were curled and back arched. He continued his work on your sensitive bits until he saw fit. He released you from your position to lay beside you. The tail unwrapped around the area as you sat up, still quite the mess. “You’re so naughty, Peltro. What would you have done if you got a bashful wife?”

Your hand trailed down his stomach to the slit on his snake half. Your fingers curled inside the wet pocket, coaxing two large inhuman cocks from your hiding spot. His pupils were blown wide, hips jerking every so slightly as you slid both hands up each shaft. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I would have to take special measures to ensure I could make her as devious as you.” His fingers dug into your hips and raised you above his crotch. “You are ready?”

“As ever.” You were slowly lowered. Your hands helped guide each thick prick into place. He tilted you backward some, the tip entering your rear first before the other slid between your folds and into your cunt. You gave him a sign to slowly lower you down. It took time but you were able to take every inch until hips met hips. 

His tail slowly curled around you, loosely at first. You tested the waters and slowly rocked back and forth. Peltro put his hands behind his head as he watched your curvaceous body slowly tease his cocks. His nostrils flared at your slow pace. You smiled down at him, getting the tip of his tail to hug between your breasts. You started to bounce on his cocks, skin slapping against skin. His eyes devoured your body as everything jiggled. His hips raised and pumped into you. You squealed and clenched your thighs around his body as he hit sensitive inner spots. You nodded to him and gripped his tail. Peltro had the parts of him that were already curled around you to tighten his hold before tilting you forward. He bounced you hard up and down with gusto. Your voice was loud. The cock in your cunt pressed against your womb with every thrust. The one in your ass twitched rapidly in this position. He continued to use you for pleasure. Drool dripped as his saliva was really kicking in now. Your mouth stayed open, tongue out like a fevered whore as he kept you above him for gazing. Peltro reached over to grab a frosted treat to coat his fingers in. You begged for his fingers in your mouth. He gave it to you, mouth sucking hard on them. 

His hips became erratic as the frosting and slobber slid down your chin. The slapping of his tail against your ass got louder. Your legs shook as an orgasm took hold with little warning. You let go of his fingers to squeal. You heard him laugh as you closed your eyes, over stimulated and full. His cocks began to pound your insides sloppily, your inner walls like a vice to him. He was groaning loudly now with curses falling from his lips. He came with a loud moan, your name filling your own ears. Hot cum filled your guts. It poured out over and over, hot jets inside you. You could only shiver as he used your body until you sucked every drop of cock milk from his body. It will bubbling out of holes with squelching noises with his last few thrusts. 

He laid you on his chest and released you from his tail. His hands rubbed your body while cocks stayed in place. You were limp against him. 

“I love the way you look. “ Peltro murmured. “I love you fat with seed and food. One day, it will be with children. “

You could only smile with what energy you had left while you stared at the leftover delights.


End file.
